Beginners' Guide
You find yourself in front of your island and a picture of Ambriel asking for your assistance. Ambriel is a goddess that takes care of newcomers in the world of Axion; following her wise advices and completing her quests will help you a lot on the way of becoming a powerful player. Your first steps would be following the instructions of Ambriel appearing on the screen. Please, make sure to read them carefully and not close them. In case you do close them, you can always bring them back by clicking Ambriel's image in the upper right corner of the interface. Completion of the first few quests of the tutorial will leave you with a Temple, Air Harvester level 2, Tree of Knowledge, and a Cottage. When performing researches in Tree of Knowledge, please, note that they take some time to complete. Please, also note that there are to ways to use Speedups. You can finish construction instantly with Aether by clicking ‘OK’ button or you can buy Speedup Tokens (also with Aether) and use them by clicking ‘USE’ button. In the early stages of the game it is recommended to use Speedup Tokens, as they are given for free, as a reward for quest completion. After finishing the first steps, the green arrow will be pointing at the image of Ambriel in the upper right corner of the screen. From this point there will be no appearing messages on the screen any more. Tutorial tasks and quests will still continue to appear, though, and completing them will be unlocking more and more tasks and quests. You can always access them by clicking Ambriel's image. From this moment on, there is no need to follow the tutorial in order, but it is strongly recommended not to deviate completely from it, as the rewards that you receive from each quest will help you advance more quickly. Please, remember that if you experience any difficulties while performing quests, claiming quests’ rewards, etc, you can always reload the page, and try again. In most of the cases, doing this helps to solve any issues. As you can see, after you have researched Cottages in the Tree of Knowledge, the World Map button which had been grey before became colorful and active. This means that you can now explore the world of Axion. Please, go ahead and take a look at the Skies you are hopefully about to rule some day. You are now left with quite an amount of resources, but please, do not rush into spending them, and take a look at other Ambriel’s quests at first. All the quests have detailed explanations, please read them carefully and you will learn how to play really quickly. Please, remember that Tree of Life is the most important structure on your islands, upgrading of which will allow to upgrade other structures to higher levels. E.g.: if you have ToL level 3, you will not be able to upgrade any other structures above level 3, until you have upgraded ToL. Category:Strategy